The present invention relates generally to games and more particularly to board games
Board games are a well known and very popular form of entertainment for people of all ages.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,838 to A. G. Aharonian there is disclosed a family financial board game entitled Born Again. The game includes a game board having two separate paths, a quantity of play money, a set of first generation cards, a set of second generation cards, a set of fate cards, a set of chromosome dice, a set of numerical dice, a plurality of tokens, each representing a player, a set of pieces, each representing a family, a plurality of markers each representing an offspring or a sibling and a plurality of property pieces. One of the paths on the game board is divided into time periods of a life cycle while the other path is employed for commercial dealings of a player's family. In playing the game, the players and their families pass through different time periods of their lives on the life cycle track while one of the family members seeks fortune for the family through commercial dealings presented to him while travelling on the other track.